prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Spam
"Sshh, dear, don't cause a fuss. I'll have your spam. I love it. I'm having spam spam spam spam spam spam spam baked beans spam spam spam and spam!" Spam is statistically 73% of all the messages on PruneScape. This is due to the fact most of the players of PruneScape are too stupid to attempt to make proper communication, and therefore just type utter garbage, try to annoy people, and fail epically at doing so. There are several types of spam. Common or Garden spam: '''The line of @@@@@@s, usually done by bored or hacked individuals to fill up the chat window, most effectively done using a throwaway account with an autotyper in Elvemage's clan chat. '''F2p spam: Anything said by anyone on a free-to-play server. Yes, they are ALL idiots. Members spam: 'Usually idiotic f2p'ers who have tossed themself into an area they know nothing about, and spend the rest of their pathetic lives trying to spam their way out of it. '''Borrowing spam: '''Anyone with a Saradomin Sword/Godsword/Dragon Platebody is cursed with this shit. 90% of the people this player doesn't know go up to him solely to ask to borrow his HARD EARNED weapon/armour for free or almost nothing. Its never "Hello, how are you", its ALWAYS "Borrow ags pl0x? I 75 attack and 73 strength, I can own with it, derp derp". ''NOTE:The writer of this article suffers from this heavily, therefore this is PROFESHUNAL ARTYKUL. So why do people spam then? In case you didn't know, PruneScapers lack a life. They think are they absolutely hilarious by spouting a load of @@@@@@@ (literally) and because all the Player Moderators are either sniping in Lol's clan chat or being generals in a Price Manipulation Clan, and Jagex don't read any reports that have nothing to do with Rune-9/11 RWT, you're essentially free to shout out whatever you like, until you get muted for saying Google, and spend the next week talking like a fucking 5 year old. Merch Clans and spam Unless you've been living under a rock for the last year (excluding people with 99 Mining, which literally have lived under a rock for at least 4 months mining the same fucking iron ore rock) you'll have noticed Price Manipuation scams are tearing PruneScape apart at the broken glitchy seams. Not only have they bought out almost everything in existence almost once (even Prayer Potions, which caused a massive uproar, hundreds of calls to ban Smokin Mils and a bunch of corrupt moderators moving threads to Rants or hiding them because their lovely perfect Player Mods are making a packet at the honest player's expense, I am not making this up) they are also spamming the place to hell and back with autotyping potatos. "Join 2lum to make billions every day" "Wefightge - wefightge - wefightge" And it never, ever stops. They're obviously using an autotyper, obviously botting, which shouldn't happen due to '''"The Super Flawless Jagex Bot Masher 2000", but does happen because the mentioned bot mashing device doesn't exist. As of lately, the merch clans have become desperate. For those with their Private Messages set to 'On', they'll find they are being barraged with spam messages about being 'formally invited' to Wefightge, Goldmerch, or any other scam clan going. The source has been located, some kid in Elvemage cc, but who's going to do something about it? Jagex won't. Tl;dr version: At one point, spam was nothing more than a show of who is a complete and utter idiot, and now its affecting us all. And the only thing I can do about it is write an article for a wiki. Bleah. Also, to prevent possible issues with Jagex saying we're making stuff up, I ain't trying to make a hegemony about Jagex's macro detection system being a lie. I'm just saying that there seems to be evidence that it isn't working as effectively as they have said it would. Now go back to Jagex Lite you bloody WBMs. Category:Community Category:Players Category:Runescape Community